Disturbia
by The Hatta
Summary: An underground circus that will make you think twice when you here the word taboo... teen freak shows... and SasuNaru... watch out, you just might go under. Warning: Yaoi implications, crude language, and inappropriate themes for anyone who cares


**Disturbia**

Naruto pulled on his metal chains and licked his fangs of their blood, he hissed and was poised dominantly over a body. The unfortunate prey was female, she had blue-ish black hair and creamy eyes. The girl didn't put up a fight, but she did cry silently, as if Naruto was someone she knew. Some people were looking through the metal bars of the cage, but most faltered and fled at the sight of the fox's demonic red eyes. He felt the sweat and blood mix on his neck and under his spiked collar, the heat was unbearable even in his leather shorts and black half shirt. Naruto let his claws scrape across the bottom of the cage next to his prey and his bare feet, the metallic screech rang throughout the underground city. The whole place was a twisted underground; broken and abandoned buildings were like a backdrop, tattered black and white tents separated groups of animals...well... the teens that were locked in those cages weren't _exactly_ animals, more like 3/4 animal and the rest human. They all acted, looked like, and even sounded like animals.

_'What's wrong with me?  
Why do I feel like this?  
I'm going crazy now'_

In the same tent as the mammals, was Sasuke, he was perched in his pretty little bird cage. His wings pushed through the tight black T-shirt and extended past his baggy black cargo shorts, he put one of his black dipped claws to his alabaster face and smiled. The white of his eyes were replaced by black and his iris was a beautiful liquid gold. He heard the squeal of metal and laughed, the inhuman cry of a hawk brushed through his fangs. Sasuke was the only bird in that tent, and he was put there under special request, which didn't please the boss. Then again, who gave a shit what the boss said_?_

_'No more gas in the rig  
Can't even get it started  
Nothing heard, nothing said  
Can't even speak about it  
All my life on my head  
Don't want to think about it  
Feels like I'm going insane  
Yeah'_

Finally, it was the 'haunting hour.' Once every last human was escorted out, all metal bars sunk in the ground and the freak shows were let loose. The most animalistic sounds echoed in the underground city, bodies quivered at unnatural speeds and music blared at the center of their haven. Sasuke and Naruto found each other and they shared a painfully slow, hot kiss... most of the crowd stared amazed at their passion, the rest whooped. Lights started flashing and the music got louder. Soon enough, everyone was dancing with someone as they grinded, several people were even lifted above the dancing crowd. Sasuke and Naruto were so close that you could have sworn they were going to fuck then and there. Sweat mixed and skin touched as everyone let their human sides move with the practically orgasmic songs.

Little did they know there was a group of spectators in a 'broken mirror' watching with intense interest and curiosity towards these creatures. Four strange men in a more ninja attire were viewing the feral club scene, a snake-like man with slick black hair watched the reaction with bliss. These were the first human spectators he had, even though this underground was made a few years ago.

_'It's a thief in the night  
To come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you  
And consume you  
A disease of the mind  
It can control you  
It's too close for comfort_

_Throw on your brake lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight  
Your mind is in disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia'_

"How... what are these _things_?" One of the spectators asked. He looked very similar to Naruto, except for the fact that his eyes were a pristine blue, not molten red. Little did he know the boy was even within his vicinity much less the same room.

"Oh sir, these children were once just as human as me or you, but when they turn on parental guidance and run off to the circus, greed can consume them and turn them into animals that only know to fufill their greatest pleasures." The snake chuckled,

O...O...O

After the party, everyone was forced back into their cages. Naruto had beg the guard to let Sasuke come into his pen, only after the fox agreed to blow the guard was he able to have his Sasuke back with him.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, wrapped in the raven's embrace,

"Yes?" Sasuke yawned,

"Do you ever regret leaving... wherever we came from?" for no reason at all, the fox couldn't recall the place he was talking about, or anyone he met before this place for that matter,

"No I don't, but I do regret letting ourselves get caught off guard and becoming a living freak show for the stupid humans." Sasuke seethed, inwardly scolding himself for not protecting his lover,

"Well, at least no one cares what we do here. Every taboo imaginable is just daily routine for us." Naruto sighed,

"True, but if it accepted here, then wouldn't it no longer be taboo?"

"Don't know, don't care. Now either shut the fuck up and go to sleep or fuck me so hard I won't be able to stand." Naruto turned into Sasuke's chest,

Sasuke pushed the blond to the ground and used his wings as walls for a feathery room, "I'd prefer the latter." the raven captured the other's lips into a kiss.

The occupants of the tent snickered at the poor attempts of muffling certain 'noises' which were heard most of that night...  
_  
'Faded pictures on the wall  
It's like they talkin' to me  
Disconnectin' your call  
Your phone don't even ring  
I gotta get out  
Or figure this shit out  
It's too close for comfort  
It's a thief in the night  
To come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you  
And consume you  
A disease of the mind  
It can control you  
I feel like a monster_

_Throw on your brake lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight  
Your mind is in disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia'_

O...O...O

It was morning, but daylight never reached this underground, yet everyone awoke at the break of dawn anyway. And more people came to see them, the tattered cloth sign at the entrance read "The City of Wonder (fulfill your wildest fantasies)" which enhanced the wild need to see this place and taste the forbidden fruits of this demonic circus.

Sasuke was taken back to his cage and was given a girl with pink hair to eat today... he thought it was so strange that she kept claiming she was someone he knew and she was a friend. The idea was absurd, since neither her name nor her face seem familiar at all.

"Sasuke!" she screamed, "It's me, don't you remember?! It's Sakura!"

"I'm sorry, it seems I do not recall... Now, I'm very hungry and there isn't anything else to eat around here." Sasuke captured the girl easily, he pushed her head so her neck was fully exposed. He bared his fangs and bit into the jugular.

"NO! AAAAAHHHHH!!!" Sakura's blood curdling screams filled his cage,

Naruto ignored his food and took a nap most of that day, his slept on his belly while the prey poked and prodded at him, calling the blond by name. The prey had silver hair and was masked, he talked to the fox as if he had authority over him. It didn't matter anyway, the masked man was just chow in the morning.

And so life in this underground went on, never aging and never seeming to disappear fully into the shadows. Unlike every living or natural thing, it will always be there, waiting for you to visit...

_'Release me from this curse I'm in  
Trying to maintain  
But I'm struggling  
You can't go, go, go  
I think I'm going to oh, oh, oh_

_Throw on your brake lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight  
Your mind is in disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia'_

As if there were distant bells in that city of sin, a woman's voice chimed in the humid air...  
_  
'Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum'_

_**END**_

**I was kinda bored and wanted to make a oneshot pertaining to the song/video Disturbia**

**I luv Sasunaru... and its my first T fic**

**Wheeeeeeeeeeee!!! Sakura dies! Yay! Can you guess who else will die or is dead? Can you also guess who was the 'spectator' and the 'boss' were?!  
**

**I don't own...**

**NARUTO! or any of its flippin' characters!**

**DISTURBIA! or Rihanna for that matter! (tho she is pwetty...)  
**


End file.
